thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
And the Earth was
'And the Earth was...' is the first mission of The Walk. The plan's simple. Inverness station, train heading south. It's about to get complicated Walker is given a package and must take it to Edinburgh, but when an EMP is set off by The Burn, things get a lot more complicated. There are 18 landscape features to be scanned and 1 collectible. There is 1 bonus audio recording. The walking time for the shortest route is 33 minutes, and there is one divergent path. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in 1.01 "Your Mission". The podcast synopsis is: "You have one mission: transport a mysterious package on a train from Inverness to Edinburgh. But when the Burn intervenes and a bomb goes off at the station, the police are on the hunt for a terrorist and you're the number one suspect. The entire city is on lockdown but you have to get out before they find you - the survival of the human right depends on it." Plot Summary Plenty of Time You are listening to the news bulletin in the station café. As the train pulls in, Fiona approaches you and hands you a device, which she says you must get to Edinburgh. The Burn The power goes down in the station. Fiona points out possible members of The Burn, and you hurry off the platform. Attention All Passengers The station is evacuated for safety reasons. Fiona leads you towards the side exit, but a station employee demands you return and go through the main exit, threatening to detain you. Before he can act on it, an explosion goes off. Charlie Will Know What To Do You discover Fiona has injured her leg in the explosion. Fiona reiterates the importance of the package, saying that you need to find a place to open it because "Charlie will know what to do". Despite the scene of people trapped under rubble, Fiona urges to you leave, saying it is the best way you can help people right now. EMP Cars, phones and all other electronics have stopped working since the explosion. Fiona leads you down a side street, saying you cannot open the package in front of other people, but a man that Fiona identifies as a member of The Burn demands you stop or he'll shoot. You keep moving. Open the Package Fiona can't keep up with you because of her injured leg. You hear the man from before coming after you, but you stop to open the package and put on and register the device. Fiona realises perhaps you were not the person she was looking for -- but she can't do anything about that, because someone shoots at you both and the device is biokeyed to you now. She urges you to get the package to Edinburgh, saying that there's a handsome financial reward in it for you and that The Burn will kill you if they catch you. When more shots are fired at you, she tells you to leave, saying she'll hold them off as long as she can. Primary Operator Charlie introduces herself as your primary operator for the duration of the operation. There are more shots, and Charlie says Fiona is "gone". She directs you onwards. Codename: Walker Charlie directs you to a path out of view of the street. She generates the codename "Walker" and says she's never lost an agent yet. Bonus Material *'Come Together Reunion Concert': poster of a boyband. The concert is raising funds for the Miami Relief Fund. *'Ringing Phone': an audio of Dave Crispin telling how he was recruited to work for the government because of his skills in encryption. He accepted because he thought he would be doing good. Landscape Features * Radio * Cafe * Ticket office * Train Tracks * Abandoned luggage * Side exit * Forgotten packed lunch * Spent ammo * Torn book: The 39 Steps * Car park * Shopping centre * Pop up First Aid tent * Sign: E'burgh 155 miles * Picnic blanket * Storage barn * Pitlochry Salmon * Courtyard Continuity * In the news bulletin in "Plenty of Time" we hear that Interpol have attempted to catch members of the terrorist group New Tomorrow in Madrid and Frankfurt. We learn that they are responsible for the brief shutdown of the Hang Seng a year before the events of the game. * The bulletin also mentions the reintroduction of wolves to Scotland. * You can hear Lawrence complaining his laptop has stopped working in "EMP". * Fiona's full name and background are revealed in Episode 18, 'Fallen Into Thorns'. Trivia * The title of the episode is from the King James Bible, Genesis 1:2 "And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters." * The landscape feature: Torn Book: The 39 Steps, is a novel about spies and features a main character on the run. It was written by Scottish author John Buchan. * Charlie's line "Can you hear me in the back, mother?" is a reference to English comedian Sandy Powell. Category:Episode